Electronic control panels enable manual operation and/or provide visual indication of a status of a device or system. Additionally, some control panels employ enclosures configured to withstand harsh environmental conditions. For example, control panels employed in offshore drilling applications require ingress protection to protect electronic components (e.g., a printed circuit board, lights, pushbuttons and/or other components) positioned or housed inside an enclosure or casing from corrosion caused by environmental conditions (e.g., humidity, salt, dust, etc.). Some control panels may include enclosures that are classified in accordance with certain standards or codes to help identify a level of ingress protection provided by the enclosure. For example, the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) provides ingress protection ratings or codes (e.g., ANSI/IEC ingress codes) to classify enclosures for use in certain conditions and/or applications. An IP66 rating or code, for example, requires an enclosure to withstand at least 100 liters of water per minute for a three minute duration and/or a water jet or spray having 100 kPa of pressure at a distance of 3 meters for at least three minutes.